


A Good Night

by Batkate



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Comic Book Science, Dating Oracle is the coolest thing Jason Todd will ever do and he knows it, F/M, Internal Monologue, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkate/pseuds/Batkate
Summary: Jason does not appreciate dating advice from a certain family member, but there are more pressing issues at hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic of mine that I realized recently I never posted onto AO3. If you like my Jaybabs fics and never read this one, I hope it's a treat.

“Oh, Jason,” Barbara groaned out as her head tilted back on her pillow. Under normal circumstances this would be the perfect moment: him on his knees, her ass on the edge of the mattress and his head between her thighs. Pretty much his favorite thing in the whole goddamn world, but tonight he just couldn’t enjoy it. Fucking stupid everyone not minding their own damn businesses.

The first to come to him after Barbara broke the news of their super adult relationship to the family and her friends was Dinah, which to be honest was entirely expected. The whole “Don’t you dare break my best friend’s heart or I will shatter your ear drums and kick you in the balls” speech. Totally expected. But a few days later, Jason woke up in the middle of the night to a tiny, terrifying Asian girl on top of him with a knife to his throat. “Be. Nice. To. Barbara.” And then Cassandra Cain jumped out his window.

Oh, and don’t forget the next Friday when Timmy the Virgin Wonder crossed Jason’s path during a mob raid and felt compelled to tell Jason that he better not hurt Barbara or “he’d regret it.” _Yeah, thanks Drake. Shaking in my fucking boots._

But no, the last straw was the night before when Grayson decided to track him down during patrol and put in his fucking two cents on the matter. It would have been bad enough if he was just making general threats like the others, but no … he had to give Jason advice.

“Make sure to be nice to her, Jason. Give her compliments. Oh, and take her out on real dates.”

 _Goddamn it, just because I shoot people in the head doesn’t make me a shitty boyfriend_ , he thought even as he continued to work between Barbara’s thighs. _I’ve been giving her compliments since I was 13, so why the hell would I stop now that we’re together? And being nice? I’m always nice! … Okay, I try my best to be nice. But I do compliment her!_

But the date night thing … that wasn’t even his fault. He was dating Oracle, arguably the busiest person in the hero world. When she wasn’t on-call with the Birds or the Family or the League, she was researching new tech or hacking into the most recent security systems upgrades. Not to mention her medical treatments, which not only took time but completely drained her.

So what might have been a nice night out like a normal couple dwindled down to staying in and maybe having some sex. Which okay, was not the worst outcome in the world since having sex with Barbara was the best but Grayson’s “helpfulness” was echoing in his head and it was infuriating—

“Mmmm … that feels _really_ good, Jay.”

He looked up. Okay, there were nothing that snapped Jason out of his self-deprecation and frustration like Barbara making those noises. Add in that she was biting her lip and her eyes were closed and her upper body was writhing a little and oh yeah, her hands had made it down to grip his hair … yeah, way more pressing factors than Dick Grayson’s big fat mouth. Jason got back to work, focusing all his energy on licking and sucking and nipping in those specific ways that he knew got the all-powerful Oracle riled up the most. He managed to getting a quick flicking rhythm on her clit when—

“Oh my god!” she screamed as she came, her thighs squeezing his head.

Wait… what?

His tongue sort of froze on her clitoris in confusion as she rode the orgasm. It was only after her creamy thighs released him that she looked down at him, equally confused. She sat up on her elbows, but he couldn’t seem to get off his knees.

“Did that just—”

“Yes,” she nodded fast.

“But I mean, was that a jerk reflex or—”

“No. Actual squeezing.”

“So,” he looked down at her legs, “can you…”

She paused, squinting before shaking her head, “No, not working. Can’t feel them anymore, either.”

“But you did.” He looked up at her.

Her eyes were beaming. Her smile was beaming. She nodded harder.

“I squeezed you.”

“You squeezed me!” He grinned as he got to his feet.

“I squeezed you!” She laughed a crazy sort of laugh, her hands going to her face just before Jason pounced on her in a big bear hug.

“I just—” she said in between the kisses planted all over her face and neck, “I mean, I’d only been able to wiggle my toes. I can’t believe …”

More than a little overwhelmed, her voice died away and for a few moments, they just held each other.

“Do you know what I’m thinking?” Jason muttered into her hair.

“I don’t know. I mean, it’s so early to say about more than this, Jay. I just … I don’t want to get your hopes up. Hell, I don’t want to get my hopes up either. But to feel them … that’s a good sign, right?”

He nodded. “It is a good sign. But that’s not what I was thinking.”

She furrowed her brow. “What were you thinking.”

He grinned again. “I was thinking I made you come so hard your legs started working.”

She glared at him. “I’ve changed my mind. We are telling no one about this.”

“We are telling _everyone_ about this.“

She threw a pillow at him and wrestling/making out transitioned from there. Screw Dickiebird and his date nights. This was perfect.


End file.
